New Friends
WeirdIt was about midnight when I went on ROBLOX. I was pulling an all-nighter because I couldn't sleep. ROBLOX was one of the only fun games I knew of. Minecraft was fun until I found out about the community. Blockland gets bland pretty fast. I don't like reading books often. Enough of that, we need to get back on topic. When I got on ROBLOX, I logged in, like how I always do normally. I played Apocalypse Rising from boredom, and to my surprise, I met 9 friends. Not at the same time, but at the same night. The first friend was met when I just joined. Let's call him Tux (A.K.A parts of usernames.) I checked his profile avatar, and he was wearing a kind of tuxedo jacket, a classic ROBLOX fedora, a lime green shaggy, and red pants. He liked to call himself Leader, as he was teaming with 2 people, who were my next two friends, and he started the group. We'll call them Stone and Awesome. Stone wore a JJ5x5 top hat, with black clothes, and Awesome was wearing auburn scene hair, a striped sweater (the best time to wear a striped sweater,) and blue jeans. That's enough with explaining appearances. Let's continue with the actual story. So, when I met Tux, we were having random conversations. When he offered me to be on his team, I accepted, and that's when I met Stone and Awesome. We had interesting conversations together, and we also worked together to survive against zombies. There weren't any hostile players from what I've seen, making this server peaceful. I ended up meeting my fourth friend, who we can call FashionGirl. That was our fourth member. She appeared while me and Awesome were going to find some food for the team. She was accepted into our team. We decided to gather more members of the team before continuation. We met our fifth, sixth, and seventh member as they were trapped by zombies. We saved the three, and offered them to join the team for free stuff. We can call the fifth member Lava, the sixth member Pumpkin, and the seventh member Bacteria. Our eighth member/friend started as a hostile member. He honestly came by surprised, and killed Awesome and Pumpkin. We killed him pretty fast, as we were protecting their items. We decided not to steal from him when Tux and Stone finished him. He asked if he could join the team, and we accepted him in. Let's call our eighth member Yak. We were playing more, when I swore, I saw a dark shadow for a second. It was 1:34 AM by that point, so I was probably just tired. Most of the members we had were pretty rich on ROBLOX, having limiteds worth tons of robux. We met our ninth friend/member while we were making some vehicles with materials. He asked if he could join, and we accepted him. We had a big team, and we felt that we had enough members. We can call our ninth member Jack. A moment later, I got a friend request from all of them. I accepted them all, and we decided to play a few different games. Due to the fact that there was a maximum limit for parties, we had to meet in Tux's game, and he would use the teleport admin command to teleport us to a game we all agreed on. As I was teleporting, I saw a figure staring straight at me, straight before I teleported to the different game. The figure had some glowing eyes. I didn't have time to identify the color correctly, but the eyes kinda look redish white. The body looked like a transparent mugen-themed player without the sailor hat. We went to Twisted Murder, a rather awful game. We decided to visit there to troll those murders with their cheap perks, the bad sheriffs, the boombox users who play "good" music, etc. As we came there, a suspicious player came in the server. He looked just like that shadow I saw before teleporting here, except his face was normal. Let's call him Shadow for now. He was still transparent. This was strange, since he just joined, so he couldn't have been hacking, and it's impossible to be transparent on ROBLOX unless going into studio and editing yourself. I supposed this was an admin who set themselves transparent, but I was mistaken eventually. He asked if he could join us. The leader said no, because there was enough members, and that he was way too suspicious. He got mad, and said "You'll never be forgiven," before leaving the game. We left the game, because we got creeped out, and at the same time, bored. I must have fallen asleep or something, because being transparent on ROBLOX was impossible. I did reality checks, and I wasn't dreaming. Me and my friends decided to go offline for the rest of the night. When I was about to go to a different website, I saw a shadow robloxian peaking from the game thumbnail. I ignored it, assuming I was tired, and got offline from ROBLOX. I decided to play flash games for the rest of the night. A few days later, I made a little picture of a campfire with the team including me at the tree away from the fire. I decided to add a few extra details to everyone, including more expensive hats. When I uploaded the ROBLOX decal, I noticed how the edges got kinda darker. It kinda looked like a Windows 10 darkening effect. It was strange, since I never remembered tampering with it. I ignored the dark edges, thinking it was just my brother who was messing with me, and sent it to my friends. A moment later, the leader was complaining that he saw no picture. Everyone else started wondering as well. I checked, and the picture was just pure blackness with nothing. It wasn't cloudy darkness. It was just pitch black. I got anxious, as it took me a while to make the poses before taking a photo. I decided to make a new photo, but all of my places were blank except my active places. I was so furious, I nearly felt like flipping my desk over and smashing my computer, but I didn't. Eventually, like expected, I saw a strange figure, except this time, it wasn't for a second. It was staring right at me with its red eyes. I tried to click it to see what happens. When I clicked it, every color on my computer became inverted. I felt very dazed, and nearly fainted. I clicked the figure again, and everything reverted, and the figure vanished. I told my friends about this, and only Awesome, Yak, and Jack would believe me. The rest felt I was crazy. Eventually, I got redirected to a profile of a dark robloxian. All of the colors were inverted again. It was who we called "Shadow." His avatar looked kinda transparent, and he had a face that never existed on ROBLOX. The face looked like some big bug eyes. I was at the point where I thought that I had to be dreaming. I did reality checks once again, and I eventually knew I wasn't dreaming. I viewed his creations, and he had no places. I eventually checked his inventory for any inactive places, and there was one inactive place. That inactive place's name was called place number. I clicked on it for a full view. When I redirected to the page, the place was active. I could hear breathing, even though nobody was around me. It was probably some hacked effect on ROBLOX. I clicked on the play button slowly, and that's when stuff got out of hand. I thought going in the game would make the breathing stop, but I was wrong. The breathing got even louder, like if somebody was breathing right into my ear. I could eventually hear slight coughing. I checked all around me, but saw nobody. When the assets in the game loaded, the breathing and coughing stopped. I spawned in a strange dark cave. I couldn't see anything except for stone. I heard something that sounded like somebody scraping metal. Shortly afterwards, I saw a light at the end of the cave, or that's what I think it was. It took me an entire minute to make it there. When I made it, I saw mutilated bodies of all of my friends. I don't want to describe it. There was two doors. The left door had a blood trail, with rather eerie darkness, while the right door had tons of light it seemed like. I went towards the light door, only for it to shut before I could enter, making me jump a bit. I went for the dark door, as that seemed like my only choice. When I went in the left door, it shut very fast, locking me in. Torches soon lit up through an eerie hallway. I chose to follow the torches. As I was half way to the end, I heard a loud roar. I wanted to turn back, but it was forcing me not to, so I had to continue. When I made it to the end, I saw another door, as it slowly creaked open. It was a large room with tons of broken machinery. Most of the stuff looked like it was chewed up. There was a large hole, which I went around. Eventually, a big light came, and the entire room lit up slightly. When it lit up, something stomped into the light slowly. Some kinda fog or mist or something started appearing, making it hard to see, but I managed to see it. The thing that stomped in the light was a huge monster. He had an enormous; sharp tooth. He had large feet that looked round. His eyes looked like something I didn't want to stare at. I saw Shadow riding on top of that monster, pointing to me. He eventually sunk inside that monster like it was water, having complete control of it. Eventually, the monster started pacing at me. A wall closed behind me, making me trapped with that monster. I made my robloxian go left, as the monster nearly crashed into the wall. The monster then turned and chased my robloxian more. I gone through a door, as the monster rammed the wall down. The hallway my robloxian was running down had chains on the walls. The room kinda looked like it was darknening as I was running. I saw blood on the floor, and I followed it. It ended at a dead end, making me trapped with that monster and no way out. The next thing I saw was everything blacking out, then roaring sounds. The light turned on, showing my robloxian in the air, then falling right down into that monster's mouth. The light kept flickering, until it blacked out for the rest of the time. As I left, I heard breathing again. I saw a black arrow pointing to the profile button. When I clicked the profile button, it exited me off the web. I went back on, only to be instantly redirected to Shadow's profile. He had me and my 9 friends on his friends list, even though none of us accepted his friend request. We couldn't see him on our friend's lists though. When I went to my profile page, I could see that my robloxian's eyes looked like they were popped out. One arm was decapitated. I don't really wanna explain the rest of it, as it's pretty violent. I got more furious through this. I wanted it to end already. I checked Shadow's profile again, and it said "Requested page not found." I honestly felt joy from this, as Shadow was finally banned. So far, nothing else strange happened to us afterwards. This went on for 2 weeks before one last thing happened. As me and my friends were playing, we were teleported to a place with no name. The place looked like an abandoned hut. We walked in, and we saw a sign. The sign seemed to scratch some kind of sentence or two. It said "You got me banned. I will never forgive you for this." After reading the sign, we got kicked off of the game, and nothing else happened. I never saw any signs of Shadow or anything similar. I still felt paranoid because of this experience. He could be anywhere. There was just no escape from fear. There was never escape from insanity. Whenever I tried to forget, I would just remember worse of the experience. I would never find my way out from these "things" on roblox. I just hope that this will be over soon. I'm just hoping that this can end. The world around me is dark. --Randomnoob48888 (talk) 00:36, March 9, 2016 (UTC)